Black Energy
'''Black Energy '''is a mysterious, powerful, and multi function magical energy existing in the Overworld. It was originally discovered in the distant past by the Trikash, but was re-discovered by Varrenholm in Y70. Originally, it was believed to be a form of antimatter, but later research revealed that it is not. Nature Black energy, unlike other magical energies, has several different means of interacting with objects. Any solid objects that are touched by the energy absorb it, and based on the material, it can have different results. Most objects dissolve, hence the idea that its antimatter; but specific materials including quartz, diamonds, redstone dust, and squid ink sacs survive, gaining new appearances and properties. However, when other magical energies come in contact with black energy, they are absorbed and assimilated by the black energy. However, if massive amounts of one type of energy is absorbed by black energy, the black energy will become warped, and gain new properties. All known forms of warped black energy maintain the absorbing/assimilating function, though currently it is unknown if there is a way to un-warp energy. This warped black energy is the basis of Glyph Magic. Known Black energy warped objects #Quartz: Quartz becomes black quartz, which maintains the same appearance, though it turns black. Black quartz has shown to be able to channel any forms of black energy stored in it; amplifying it. Additionally, black quartz is extremely durable, making it a potential building material. Of the different warped materials, black quartz is the only one that can continue to absorb black energy, even after being warped. #Diamonds: Diamonds become black diamonds, which maintain the same appearance, but they turn black. All forms of black energy seem to be expanded when passing through black diamond. Additionally, Black Diamond is more durable than diamond, making it a possible equipment material. #Redstone Dust: Redstone dust becomes blackstone dust, which maintains the same appearance, but turns black. Blackstone has shown to be able to carry a standard redstone signal, though it can also cause activity in any black energy pockets it passes over. #Ink Sacs: Ink sacs become Shade Sacs, which maintain the same appearance, but the ink inside becomes darker black. Even though the ink sacs dont dissolve when filled with black energy, squids do. The ink found in Shade Sacs is able to hold reserves of any form of black energy, and additionally is able to release this energy on command by the mind of someone close to it Variants As stated before, black energy is able to be warped by other magical energies, and gain new properties. Warped energies usually have no capabilities on their own, but are able to display their abilities when mixed with shade sacs. The known forms of black energy are: #Black Fire: Warped by energy found in fire and netherrack, black fire ink is able to create and manipulate the energy in fire #Black Earth: Warped by energy found in coal, stone, and metal, black earth ink is able to manipulate the energy in earth #Black Water: Warped by energy found in packed ice, black water ink is able to create and manipulate the energy in water #Black Air: Warped by energy found in wind, black air ink is able to create and manipulate the energy in air #Black Gravity: Warped by energy pulled out of the Overworld's gravity, black gravity ink is able to pull objects towards it. #Black Lightning: Warped by energy stored in lightning, black lightning ink is able to create and manipulate the energy found in lightning. #Black Gate: Warped by energy found in obsidian, black gate ink is able to open small portals between other pockets of black gate ink #Black Matter: Warped by energy found in *REDACTED* black matter ink is able to produce a mysterious black liquid that can freely change shape and solidity #Black Barrier: Warped by energy found in *REDACTED* black barrier ink is able to create solid energy walls. #Black Disaster: Warped by energy produced by extremely powerful nether spirits, Black Disaster energy is able to warp natural disasters to make them significantly more destructive. #Black Power: Rather than being warped by other energies, Black Power is black energy that has been specially processed. Black power is able to be used as a standard power source for machinery. Trivia *All forms of warped black energy, including pure, have shown to have a weakness to life energy. Whenever the two collide, they equally cancel each other out. In other words, if two equal amounts of black and life energy collide, they will both dissipate to nothing. However, if there is one of more than the other, the difference will be left while the rest dissipates. *The energy was given its name by Vor, who sees it as a black mass in his artificial eye. *Black power is a popular power supply in the West. Category:New VoldraniaCategory:Magic